EASFreak
EasFreak Productions is a controversial EAS YouTuber that makes EAS content. He started his channel in early February of 2016. His channel has exploded in popularity after the god awfulCreepy pasta series created by EasFreak Productions Controversy He acted like a total douche and got kicked out because he fucking deserved it SPC Community Scandal In late June and early July Jamie released disclosed information from a fan about one of his close friends in the SPC Community. SPC Hermitage 1258 apparently harassed a fan over fair use of one of his videos. This surprised EasFreak because he saw a gold mine of drama. In the news and events of this and still he dosen't know how that happned. As of early July of 2018 SPC EasFreak is no more. He has changed his name to EasFreak Productions and made a video stating that he will not stand by a community that butches it's own fans and creators. He openly admits to being harassed himself by some of the creators and not feeling welcomed in such a great community. Watchpoint Scandal In early 2019 EASFreak got involved in so much controversy that it angered Watchpoint_yawns. Yawns made a video saying that he will take action if this doesn't stop. EASFreak joined Watchpoint's server "Real Primus Hours". After some exchanges, Con6510 decided to ban him. After that he decided to raid the server. The raid consisted of users spamming a copypasta on how "Johnny Johnny Yes Papa" is something deeper. Real Primus Hours recovered. The raid wasn't very well recieved within both communities. The drama is still not solved because EAS Freak doesn't know how to run a fucking group Best Work https://youtu.be/vbrrS79G74k The deleted stream When EASFreak was streaming one time, a user told Jamie to join the Subscribe to Yellowstick movement. Once Freak read the message, he got pissed. Mr. Mosley took his camera outside in his backyard. He set the camera down, and started to eat glass while wearing a Chinese hat, while yelling at the audience about how the Subscribe to Yellowstick movement is one big GWES hoax. Freak deleted the stream on February 12th 2019. He still hasn't joined the movement. The time he died in Infinity War he's a total fucking noob lmao he died more than once. But the most iconic time he died is when EBSFrock was at the height of his power and monarchy, one brave warrior attempted to stop him. Yellowstick rode into town. "STOP" He said. "Join the Subscribe to Yellowstick movement or you're not cool." Freak turned into dust from uncoolness. The time he stole Herocrafter's body pillow why are you still here Trivia * EASFreak likes Sicko Mode better than Sweet Victory because his IQ is below 0 * Freak was fucked as a child (no surprise) * Freak also fucked a child * Freak is a furry * He also reacted to Sad Roblox Stories * His power level is 0 * Freak is gay * Freak has 827382 felonies on his record * Yellowstick is superior * Herocrafter6021 is superior * Con6510 is superior * Greypoint is superior * Belfast is superior Category:YouTube channels Category:Controversial YouTubers